The present invention is directed to a method of treating pollutant-containing gases in which such gases are contacted with a catalyst composition containing at least one catalytic material which has an average pore size and surface area sufficient to prevent or at least substantially reduce capillary condensation.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming catalytic materials in such a manner that the catalytic material does not substantially undergo capillary condensation. Accordingly, the adverse effect that water vapor has on catalytic activity of the catalytic material is minimized.
Catalytic materials, especially for removing pollutants from a pollutant-containing gas are generally comprised of metals as well as other constituents which actively induce a chemical reaction. The effectiveness of a catalytic material depends in part on the availability of catalytically active sites. The more catalytically active sites available from a given catalyst, the more efficiently the catalytic material can promote the desired reaction.
Catalytic materials are used to induce the reaction of pollutants contained within a pollutant-containing gas into harmless by-products. There are numerous pollutants which are found in the atmosphere and/or contained within gas discharged from industrial facilities or automotive vehicles. Such pollutants include hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, ozone, sulfur compounds and NOx compounds.
If a potentially catalytically active site is blocked then its availability to catalyze the chemical reaction of a pollutant is eliminated or at least substantially reduced. Compounds which block catalytically active sites do so by binding to the catalytic material so that at least a portion of the time the catalytically active site is unavailable for catalyzing a reaction. The stronger the bond between the blocking compound and the catalytically active site, the less efficient the catalytic material is in inducing a chemical reaction to convert pollutants to harmless by-products.
It is well known that water molecules have an affinity for catalytic materials, especially metals. Accordingly, water serves as a blocking compound which reversibly binds to catalytically active sites. The bond between water molecules and catalytically active sites is typically of moderate strength so that the water molecules spend only a portion of the time bound to the catalytically active site. When the water molecule is so bound, the particular catalytically active site is incapable of inducing a chemical reaction to convert pollutants to harmless by-products.
Catalytic materials including those incorporating precious metals, base metals and the like are employed in catalytic compositions for the treatment of pollutant-containing gases such as exhaust gas from automotive vehicles. The exhaust gases typically contain moisture or water vapor and the amount of water vapor will vary depending on climatic conditions. As previously indicated, the presence of water molecules can impede the effectiveness of a catalytic material because water acts as a blocking compound.
During normal operation of an automotive vehicle, the temperature of the exhaust gas will be several hundred degrees. Under these high temperature conditions, water molecules are energized due to the input of thermal energy. Highly energized molecules tend to remain in motion. This high energy level limits the time the water molecules remain bound to catalytically active sites. Accordingly, the presence of water vapor under high temperature operating conditions does not adversely affect the efficiency of catalytic materials to the same extent as under lower temperature operating conditions when water molecules are less energized. Under less energized conditions, water molecules tend to bind to catalytically active sites for a greater length of time than under high energy conditions (e.g. higher temperatures).
Catalytic materials are generally manufactured with a preference for high surface areas so as to enable a greater number of catalytic sites to catalyze the reaction of pollutants contained within a pollutant-containing gas. High surface area catalytic materials can be produced by employing a pore structure comprised of micropores having an average pore size as low as possible, typically less than 5 nanometers (nm). Smaller pores therefore, are characteristic of high surface area catalytic materials.
It has been observed that catalytic materials having an average pore size of less than about 5 nm, undesirably retain moisture especially under high humidity and low temperature (i.e. low energy) conditions. When water vapor is in contact with such materials, molecules of water enter the relatively small pores and remain within the pores. This phenomenon is known as capillary condensation.
xe2x80x9cCapillary condensationxe2x80x9d as used herein means that water molecules enter and remain within the micropore structure of the catalytic material. Because the micropores have very small pore sizes (typically less than 5 nm), the water molecules become xe2x80x9cstuckxe2x80x9d in the pores and can be removed only with some difficulty. The retention of water molecules in micropores (capillary condensation) reduces the effectiveness of catalytic materials because the water molecules block the catalytically active sites as previously described. In particular, the number of catalytically active sites available to catalyze the reaction of a pollutant is reduced and therefore the efficiency of the catalytic material is impaired.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art of removing pollutants from a pollutant-containing gas to provide catalytic materials in which capillary condensation is prevented or at least substantially minimized. It would be another advance in the art to produce catalytic materials which can be used in automotive vehicles to remove pollutants from a pollutant-containing gas under high humidity and/or low temperature operating conditions.
The present invention is generally directed to a method of treating a pollutant-containing gas with a catalytic material in which the presence of water vapor, even under high relative humidity conditions and/or low temperature operating conditions, does not substantially adversely affect catalyst performance. Catalytic materials which can perform in this manner are also encompassed by the present invention.
In particular, the present invention is directed to a catalytic composition and method of treating a pollutant-containing gas comprising contacting the pollutant-containing gas with a catalyst composition containing at least one catalytic material which has an average pore size of at least 5 nm and a surface area sufficiently large to enable the catalytic material to react with the pollutant in the pollutant-containing gas. As a result capillary condensation is at least substantially prevented whereby there is sufficient accessability of the catalytically active sites to induce a reaction of the pollutant to produce harmless by-products.
In a preferred form of the invention, there is provided a method of treating a pollutant-containing gas even under high humidity and/or reduced temperature conditions in which the catalytic material has an average pore size of at least 10 nm. Catalytic materials employed in the present method are also the subject of the present invention.
The catalytic material, in addition to having an average pore size of at least 5 nm distribution as described above, also has a relatively large surface area, typically at least 100 m2/g. Preferably, the catalytic material has a relatively high total pore volume, typically at least 0.9 cm3/g.